The Rebirth
by Reasonc
Summary: During sound/sand invasion Naruto unlocks the rinnegan and accidentally brings his mother back also the first and second hokage. With this new power will he find what he been wanting sense birth will his mother help or will she become something more. Bad description hope you like it Naruto x Kushina x small harem
1. Chapter 1

**The making of a true King**

**I do not own naruto**

**This story will start at the sand /sound invasion . I m sorry for the bad grammar but please bear with me I proof read it all and I hope you all like what this story turns. This is my first fic so please keep that in mind all like to see what you guys think so review please. This is going to to be matured rating so if you're under the age you need to be don't read it. This story will have strong sexual references and maybe a few lemons if i feel like it.**

**Chapter 1**

As the forces of Konoha hold back the combined forces of the sound/sand two battle that would shape the world in the future was happening .

**Top of the Kage booth**

Hiruzen Sarutobi staring down his old student with the flame that he can finally right the wrongs of his pass. The battle so far has been dull in orochimaru's point of view so he decide to spice it up a bit. He chuckles a evil laugh.

Sensei lets spice this up a bit. As he says that he slams his hands together hand says edo tensei. As so the words leave his lips four coffins start to rise up from the roof. The first one says first, second says second, as third and fourth pop up Hiruzen realizes that he needs to stop them if he has any chance at winning.

' I must stop the last two thought Hiruzen'. He reaches into his shuriken pouch and throws a couple of shurkin at the one that says forth. As the shuriken are about to hit he goes through hand-shines and says **shuriken kage no bunshin** but it was too late the 4th coffin was fully summoned. 'Shit now i have to face these three wraths this is going to be a battle I might not win'.

As the top of coffins fall down three figures slowly start to walk out. The first one was wearing red samurai armor had long brown hair and eyes it was Hashirama Senju the first hokage of Konoha. The second was wearing similar armour but instead of red was ocean blue he had spiky white hair and a piercing gaze just like back when he was Hiruzen sensei . This man was Harshimas brother Tobirama Senju the second Hokage of Konoha. The last figure was a women Hiruzen thought he would never see again. Her long vibrant red hair that flowed like silk, her perky D-cup breasts that seem to want to break forth from the red battle kimono she was wearing. She was Uzumaki Kushina wife to the fourth hokage, mother to Uzumaki Naruto, the second kyuubi container and a women feared by most nations for her tenacity during fights.

As Orochimaru see Hiruzen shock face he walks forward placing kunia with tags on them in the heads of a three.

He says "sensei lets see how you handle your old sensei, plus a women that is your adoptive grandson mother another kage level shinobi". Just as he finish his sentence all three revived bodies rush at Hiruzen.

**Authors Note**

**Okay i know that was short but this is my first story so getting the feel for writing. Second is i'm trying to think of the next chapters exactly how I want them to be. This will be manly NarutoXKushina but i will add more so a little harmen for naruto. The reason i chose this pairing is i love this one. I think there isn't enough good ones with this pairing so im writing it. Naruto will have the rinnegan in this story but he won't be to over powerful. He will have the first hokage's wood release so keep that in mind to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The making of a true King**

**I do not own naruto**

**Chapter 2 Unlocking**

As the edo tensi shinobi rush at hiruzen, he grips his stance in a defense matter waiting to block any blow that might come his way. Harshirama runs up the middle straight going for a punch combo. Hiruzen sidesteps the punches with ease. The third hokage see's the second brother race to his left side bringing up his right leg to get a kick to the gut. Hiruzen brings staff to left side to block the hit makes contact sliding him a little right. Hiruzen gets brought out of his idling of the power to see a shadow coming down from above. Kushina in the heat of the taijutsu battle jumps in the air to try and land a verrucous axe kick. As the kick lands hiruzen starts dissolving into mud at the last second.

Orochimaru looks on thinking he almost won. All three of shinobi line back up in front of orochimaru. Hiruzen goes through quick hand signs brings his hands up to his mouth at **katon fire dragon**. AS the dragon races at the three figures one runs through hand signs and screams **suiton great encampment** wall. A giant wall of water comes up and blocks the fire dragon making steam rise as the two jutsu collide. As the steam rising hiruzen takes a chance and rushes at kushina going into a fierce exchange of blows. He hits kushina in the arm with his staff tearing the arm off. As he doing this he doesn't see hashirama come up and kicks him away from her. He skids back holding his stomach from the pain of the hit. He regains his composure to see the arm of kushina regenerating itself.

' i need to think of a way to stop these three physical attacks wont work' thinks hiruzen.

'I need to use that jutsu to win but first i got to get a hold of the three. He holds his hands up in cross position whispering **kage bunshin no jutsu**. Three exact comprise pop up taking taijutsu stance. AS he settles into one, all of them rush off to get their intended target.

**Meanwhile**

Just outside of konoha hin midst of the forest stood to giant creatures that are towering over the green canopy of the trees. One was made of sand, had blue markings running up his down his body. It had yellow eyes that had a black surkin. He had one giant tail swaying back and forth you could hear the wind rush around it from the force of the movement. The second figure stood there red with bumps over it had a blue rode on and a katana strap to his waste. Hanging from his mouth was a pipe. It was gamabunta the chief toad. On top of his head was none other than naruto uzumaki.

"Naruto i'll join you in this fight" states gamabunta. He grips his hand onto his katana and gets ready to lunge forward. Shukaku goes through a couple of handsigns and breathes in big ari then release it and and says **Fuuton Air Bullets.** Three large air bullets shoot forward, in response gamabunta jumps up and over the attacks charging to the one tail demon.

He swings his katana down onto shukaku but before it hits, shukaku tails comes and bats the sword away causing gamabunta to jump back. Naruto realizes they're moving towards sakura-chan and he starts to panic.

"Hey chief toad we need to move sakura-chan is over here" screams naruto.

"Gotcha brat" states gamabunta as he takes a drag of his pipe. Shukaku goes through the same had signs as before and lunches three more bullets and the duo. Gamabunta goes through his own and screams** Suiton water bullets**. As the two jutsu collide they create and mini storm.

Naruto starts screaming at the tops of his lung" chief toad we need to move sakura-chan can get hurt that one was to close i wont be able to live with myself if she gets hurt".

Shukaku hears this he then realizes some of his sands his near the two. AS he feels that the sand is wrapped around another chakra signature and he gets an evil idea. 'i can make them feel despair i will kill this person i will show them not hope ha ha ha ha' sankaku laughs in his head. He brings up his hand calling his sand back to him.

**With sakura pin to the tree**

The sand starts to wiggle and wraps completely around the tree breaking it. It slowly starts to head to the one tail demon bringing it to his eyesight so he can see who he had with his grasp.

**With Naruto and Gamabunta**

Naruto finishes up screaming at chief toad at slowly look up at his enemy. He see sand hovering in front of shukaku face and he sees something in the sand. He squints his eyes and his face shocked to see sakura-chan face holding pain.

He looks at the eyes of shukaku and see his smirk and he realizes he must wake up gara quick before something horrible happens.

Shukaku points at the duo and screams at top of his lungs " now you will see despair, see how hopeless it is to face me and you will die this same way as this little pink bitch.

Naruto face is one of pure panic he tells gamabunta to jump straight for shukaku and he would take care of the rest. As gamabunta takes and squat to gain momentum to speed up shukaku opens his hands screaming "now watch in helplessness as i kill this bitch".

He brings his hand closed as gamabunta takes his jump. Naruto watches as he see the monsters had close to him it seem like eternity. Just as the duo were about to hit the monster he finish closing his hands and screams** Desert coffin,** followed right by **dessert burial**. They land and naruto jumps but right before he about to punch the sleeping gaara sand comes up and warps naruto up turning his head straight to watch his work. Sand tightens around sakura and squeezes with such force that all is seen is blood gush out.

Naruto heart beats slow down his heart clenched in his chest. The moment seem to last forever. A deafening scream echoed from the blonde, next thing anyone knows there is a burst of chakra that shoots straight up into the sky. The force of which makes shukaku jump back from the power of the charka.

'What the hell going on every watching the fight had same thought going on' as naruto screaming seem to get louder and louder every second.

Next thing any body heard was a ear deafening scream that seem to last for minutes on end. " What is happening to me my eyes are burning ahhhhhhhhh" screams naruto.

After a couple more minutes the chakra shoot back down into naruto. Every holds their breath as naruto slowly gets back up. He gets to one knee. Sasuke stood watching in awe he notice the blonde teammate body change. His hair was longer his bangs were covering his eyes his muscles got more bigger and toner and his height change to by his guess he was now 5' 11". The blonde clothes were in tatters his shirt was completely gone his head band flew off and his pants were know looking more like shorts. He slowly stagers to standing position his head still low. His head was still down so know one can see his eyes.

He quietly mumbles something. He keeps repeating it till finally everyone hears what he saying.

"You'll pay".

He finally looks up and everyone was shocked to see his eyes. They will know longer cerulean blue, but purple with black rings slowly going through his whole eye.

"You'll pay" he finally screams at top his long his eyes show determination sorrow and anger.

**A/N**

**Okay that was a little longer hope it does a little better than the first. I still getting a hold of how to write this so im doing my best. For the chakra burst think of naruto changing into the kyuubi during his fight with pain but with his normal blue chakra. As for the harmen i think i decide and who will be in it.**

**Kushina**

**Tsunade**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**For those who wanted ino and hinata im sorry but i most likely add them. If you have any ideas want to run by me then message me. I will appreciate any help given if you want to help write this or adopt this then i will see because i wont be able to update sometimes for long times. I hope you enjoyed this later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Rebirth

Chapter 3 Revival

I do not own Naruto

"You'll pay" Screamed Naruto

His gaze was a piercing through anything that cuts through their path. After his declaration his hands start to move slamming together, interlocking his fingers. We whisper"**mokuton: Dark Forest Emergence**". As words left his mouth he grunts in pain from the high volume of charka going into this technique that he had know idea how he knew it. Wood started to sprout up around Shukaku body wrapping up his tail, arms, legs, and finally around his neck.

"How can you have those eyes" yell Shukaku as the air from his lungs were leaving him from the constriction of the wood. He starts to thrash around getting a arm lose he sweeps forward sending dozens of little sand bullets at naruto.

As naruto sees the projectiles coming at him he lifts his hand in front of him and says **Bansho-tenin** just as they are about to hit they are dispersed into tiny sand particles from some unknown force to the form of Shukaku.

His eyes show utter disbelief his body completely immobilized from the wood. The would tighten around his leg swept his legs out from under him. His body slam down on the ground, shaking the earth making sasuke fall from the tree he been sitting on watching the whole fight.

'How can the dobe you'se mokuton release, how strong is he' Sasuke thought. His face shows one of shock and pure anger at the dobe and his new power.

Naruto slowly starts to walk towards the down one tail. Shukaku trying to wiggle and power out of his bondings. He notice a crack in the wood and gets a glint in his eyes that he finally has a chance to escape and pay back this blond back. He looks at naruto has he about to stand right in front of him, he gives a evil smirk. Naruto notices this action to decide to be careful he goes through a couple of hand signs.

"**Tailed beast bind**" he answer. Totems shoot up around shukaku body and a green light goes through the wood that holding him down. Shukaku feels his charka getting plunge back into gara but it abruptly stop still had a lot of chakra but he was very weaken.

'He must not have full control over these eyes' thought shukaku as he finally can take advantage of this unexpected breaks through the wood of his left arm and brings it above his head and swoops it down at naruto tiny form compared to his hand. His hand hit the ground and he smirk he done it the blonde was dead.

He started to laugh " hahaha see why its pointless to resist". But as he was enjoying his victory he hears a scream come from his hand. "Basho-tein" . A force repelled his hand away from the ground Naruto stood there tall and a smirk on his face he puts his hand to a couple of hand seals and says "**mokuton: wooden spikes**". Branches shot from the trees but instead of sharp ends came dull ends all aimed at gara head. Shukaku hits away the branches but missed a couple and one hit the form a of sleeping gara straight on the head.

"No its been so long since i got out why" as the cry of shukaku died down the body of sand crumbled away as gara catches himself on the ground kneeling.

"How are you this strong" he says as he stands up. He see's the blood gasping for air and he struggle to stand up. 'Man these new jutsu really take it out of me i still don't know how i know them they seem so natural or somthing'. He notice gara hands moves his hands up moving sand towards the blonde as the blond notices it he brings his hands stretching out to his sides, as sand finish encircling him completely.

"**Basho-tein, Desert Coffin**" both said same time. The sand the stand to strangle the life out of him breaks apart from the force of his jutsu. Both fell to their knees to exhausted but they both had same line of thought. The charge at each other and bringing there fist back as the grew closer naruto thought only of one thing sakura was dead they reach eachother. They brought them forward slamming there fist both hitting each one on the other faces. They both flew back from the force gara landed on his back. Naruto land 5 feet away from him. Gara tried get up but he was in too much pain. Naruto on other hand started to crawl towards him.

He stops for a second he thinks over his next move kill gaara or a thought of another jutsu pops up in his mind. He brings his strained hands up together and focus his last chakra into this jutsu. "Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu". In middle of konoha the king of hell pops up and open his mouth up as green lights fly around everywhere.

**Near Sasuke**

Sasuke standing over sakura body looking down in shame since he couldn't protect her a green light flies into her body. Her eyes flicker open and she looks up to sasuke. "Whats going on sasuke-kun". Sasuke eyes bulge out of his sockets what the hell is happening. "Nani" he screamed. She looks at him, his skin was white like he seen a ghost. But then she remembered what happen they were batting gara and she must got knocked unconscious. "Where gaara, and naruto"! She ask realizing her little blonde baka of a teammate not there. "He fighting gaara to protect you, are you okay" he asked. He moving to all her sides making sure perfectly find. "yes i am sasuke-kun".

"Okay sit here i'm going to tell naruto that your find" 'even if you died just know' he said keeping the last part to himself. He takes off in the direction of the two he last saw of them.

**With Naruto**

He brings his hands back down to the ground. "It hurts doesnt it be all alone" he states as he grunts in pain trying to move forward. "How can you be stronger than me one who fights for others and not himself" states gaara as he panics from naruto getting closer and closer.

"Because i fight for others because they save me for loneliness" naruto grumbles out he meer two feet away from gaara when sasuke lands right next to him.

"Naruto you can quit now sakura fine i don't know how but shes alive" states sasuke has a little depressed look from seeing his teammate in condition he's in."Thank god, i thought i lost here" mumble naruto and he relaxes his body. Next thing the three know gaara siblings land down next to gaara. They get ready for a fight. "Kankuro, Temari im done". They grab gaara and took off naruto laid his head down ground and let hif tiredness take him he heard an angelic voice scream his name.

**Hokage Boof Roof Minutes earlier**

Hiruzen sarutobi had just got a hold of the three revived kage level shinobi when he suddenly all his clones get knock down by a fire jutsu from above. He jumps back ten feet to dodge the fire dragon coming near him. He looks up to a tree where it came and what would find orochimaru, but instead the best friend of one of the ones he was fighting. The Uchiha matrich Mikoto Uchiha. He creates another 4 clones ready to replace the ones he lost he knows he can't win this fight he has one thought though.

His clones charge forward at the 4 shinobi. As they take off they stop suddenly when green lights wrap around the bodies of the Edo-Tensi shinobi. A bright light envelops their bodies.

'Whats going on is he releasing the jutsu' thought hiruzen. His stern gaze is on the four green lights as they slowly die down. He looks over to where orochimaru was standing seeing his curious gaze he relizes this was not his old students doing. First thing he notices make his eyes bulge out. The light around the one in the middle dies down there looking at him with blue eyes just like her son. "Old man"? "kushina hows is this possible". He in utter disbelief.

"Hiruzen what's going on how are we alive" a gruff voice he recognized anyday. "Senesi you two what the hell edo-tensi not supposed to bring you fully back to life".

"Edo Tensi, huh thats weird but what's going on i sense a battle going on" stated tobirama.

"Its an invasion set up by my next student orochimaru who used edo-tensi to revive you four".

Harashima sigh in defeat" this world is always fighting gees but i sense a powerful chakra signature about 20 miles from here".

"Well lets not lolly dag while kohona is being attack" harashima finish up as the four recently revived shinobi stood up and dust dirt of their clothes.

"Hiruzen where's my naruto-kun, where my sochi".

"I don't know kushina-chan last i saw was his fights in the finales that he won against neji hyuga".

"Yeah my soshi-kun awesome daybettane". He cheered punching her fist in the air.

Kushina looks around and lands on her best friend Mitiko. "Mitiko how you been and how are you kids".

Mitiko looks down and sigh "actually i died by my son itachi killing me and my whole clan kushina". The other three shinobi look at her in utter disbelief.

Hiruzen takes all look at all of them and says" I'll explain later what happen just know we must stop orochimaru and get kohona settle".

"Yeah i need to find naruto-kun to see him and make up for what his life has probably been, but he won't be alone anymore.

"Hiruzen how was naruto-kun life"? Kushina said in nervous tone.

"Hell kushina i failed you and minato, he was ridiculed beaten and almost killed many times when he was a kid".

Every felt the air drop in degrees and ki radiating off kushina. Next thing anyone new she took off after orochimaru to end this to go see her son soon. Orochimaru is froze in spot as the ki was rolling off her was like staring at death it self. Kushina comes up punching orochimaru making him fly through trees breaking them. The four other kage level shinobi look at each other and nod and take off after kushina.

Orochimaru see all five coming after him. He realizes' i can't take all fize time to reiterate for now'. "release the barrier where leaving you four". he screamed. The barrier drop and the sound four jump and landed next to orochimaru. They jump off roof "well sensie this been fun i come by later to finish this when there are less distraction". Hiruzen squats down ready to go after him put feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Harashima shaking his head. "We can get him later right now the only thing that matters is the village, and people". They all jump down start barking out orders taking out the remanding of enemy forces Hiruzen spots his looks toward the big chakra signature and it fell feeling close to the women name kushina so he looks her way and then at hiruzen.

"Hiruzen i sense buji chakra out in forest but what's surprising is one that was bigger then it is slowly fading fast and it feels little like this women hear.

"Its naruto he does have massive chakra reserve but if its fading someone needs go check what's going on"..

"Me and Kushina will go thats will be best the three of you will have to handle the village".

With that harashima and ksushian took off towards the signatures. 'Please hold on naruto-kun, i'm coming just a little longer' she thought hopping off following close to harashima.

They land in tree line staying hidden checking out who it was just as naruto was talking to gaara. As they listen in kushina had tears in her eyes finally she couldn't take in she jump towards the duo as the sand siblings took off she screamed at top of her lungs "Naruto-kun".

She lands next to naruto and engulfs him in a hug. "I'm so sorry naruto-kun im here you're not alone anymore", she cries into his form to realize that he was knocked out. Harashima lands next to the three and sasuke had a bewildered look on what was going on and who this woman was. Then he see the shodai Hokage land next to her. He passed out from shock and tiredness.

"Kushina lets grab these to pick up their teammate who little away and head back, they need medical attention, I'll have my clones heal them but they need rest they're suffering from chakra exhaustion". "Yes hokage-sama" she said as she got a hold of her bearings. Harashima make a couple of wood clones to carry the two but the look kushina was giving them told him she wouldn't let go of naruto so he decide to heal him why she held him. His clone grab sasuke and sakura and they took off to konoha. The one thought running through Harashima mind was that this boy was special and some things are going to happen for these events of today. \

**A/N**

**Wow chapter 3 done. I hope you guys like that. I've been busy this week so it took me longer to finish. I think i need some help so if someone intrested in helping me write this then shoot me a message know i'm going onto some romance coming in the next couple of chapters and also to finding tsunade arc. Well any question about the story comment or message me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Meeting the Red Hot Habanero, AKA:Kasen**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**1 Day Later**

Naruto slowly started to stir. His sense were picking up smell of medicine machines beeping and horrible food that is hospital food. He try to sit up just to feel someone on his chest holding him down. His eyes look down to see a beautiful women. He didn't know who it was but he didn't dare move to risk waking her up. He could only think that she was like a angel. She had silky red hair that went down to her back even if her body was hung down her head on his chest. She had nice silky skin that glowed to him. After a couple of minutes to admire the women beauty he still couldn't think of who this woman was, his thought drifted to the fight he had with Shukaku. He heard a angletic voice before sumbcumming to sleep.  
>Thinking of his teammates he hoped that they were okay but he got curious in how sakura alive when he saw her get crush right in front of him. The woman on top of him begging to stir which brought him back to the room. The woman sat up slowly yawning and stretching her arms. Then she look around her eyes fell onto two ocean blue eyes that she could get lost in staring at her. Her face seemed to brighten up to see him awake without realizing she jumped at him and tackled him. Hugging him to oblivion.<br>"Naruto-kun you're awake dabytanne".  
>Naruto hearing that same voice he heard before passing out wondered who this woman was, he then realized he was having trouble breathing, he choke out " can't breathe". She slowly started to release him apologizing he just sat back up looking at her with curious eyes.<br>"Excuse me do i know you i've never seen you before". She dusted her clothes off and looked at him. He notice she was trying to find some words to say but before she could answer the door to the room opened up. The first two people he notice were to people he never seen before but recognized them as the first and second hokages the ones who founded the village. Then he notice who came in behind them and he wanted to get some answers he knew his jiji-chan could answer them.  
>He waited till the three hokage where at end of his bed when his jiji spoke up.<br>"Naruto glad you're awake how are you feeling"  
>"Im fine thank you, you know I heal fast, but what the hell is going on the last thing I remember is beating gaara with jutsu that I never even seen or read about? Also how is sasuke and sakura? Who is this woman and how are the first and second hokage alive"?!<br>Sarutobi sighed this was gonna be hard to explain everything. "Well to start your teammates are fine they are resting down the hall after were done here you can go see them if you like. Next is yes you beat gaara, for the jutsu you used well I need you to do something. Harashima checked and it seems like you have chakra flowing through your eyes we need you to push more chakra into your eyes". Naruto nodded and close his eyes and focused his charka there. He opened them to see a smirks on the hokage's faces and a stunned expression on the women's.  
>"Just as I thought you kid are special to have those eyes I see now you can use mokuton and how we are brought back to living", Harashirama said.<br>"What do you mean hokage-sama what's wrong with my eyes I can see chakra flowing through all of you here what the hell is going on!" screamed naruto.  
>"Hokage-sama is that what I think it is" Kushina said in between gasp trying to come herself down.<br>"The hokages had to stifle a laugh at her shock expression. "Yes kushina that is the rinnegan the legendary doujutsu said to be held only by the SO6P". This got gasps from Naruto and Kushina. Naruto was shocked not that he had a doujutsu this legendary, but that he felt like he was feeling new information coming to him like he knew them all along.  
>"I see these eyes are where I got the jutsu I used. They keep giving me more and more its a headache ya know". Everyone else in the room burst out laughing at his verbal tic he had. Naruto just crossed his arms with an annoyed expression on his face waiting for them all to calm down. Once he sees them recompose themselves.<br>"You still haven't answered all my question jiji". Sarbatori giggle a little more seeing Naruto face. Jji simply smiled and said "Well to answer the last two will be more of a assumption we have. We need your help to see if our guess is right. During my fight Orochimaru used a jutsu that brings a dead soul back to this world and he used it on four first three were the first and second and Mitiko hearing that name naruto perked up a bit.  
>"Mitiko-chan….. alive?" naruto practically said jumping out of his bed because mitiko was one of the only people that treated him well when he was a kid. She bought him food and took care of him, but when she died he was heart broken.<br>"Yes she is she's down the hall checking up on her son" as the words left his lips the door opened up to see mitiko walking in.  
>"Mitiko-chan I cant believe your here I missed you". She look at how happy he was and smiled back. She just stared at him and notice how much he had grown since last time she saw him and couldn't deny that he looked like a handsome young man.<br>"I been better naruto-kun its really good to see you. You look very handsome you're not that young boy that I used to know" mitiko said in a more of a sexual voice. Naruto noticed this and couldn't help but to blush. He failed to notice the glare that the redhead sent Mitiko. Mitiko chuckled at the flustered look of naruto at her comment. She liked the feeling she got when teasing him ever since he was a boy.  
>"Well you two can catch up later naruto-kun we need to finish this up. We have some things to do so we can't be here all day". Naruto nodded for him to continue. "Well like I said we received four people the four others in this room near the end of battle I was holding on by a thread. But then a green light enveloped the bodies of these fours, when the light faded they were alive. The question I wanted to ask is "did you use any jutsu that could bring people back you said that jutsu came to you so any of them that can explain this". Sarbatori saw naruto thinking and waited for his answer.<br>Naruto then just thought of the final moments when he wanted Sakura to be alive more than anything in the world. "Yeah near the end of the battle me and gaara were both extremely hurt and I thought that i would give anything to see sakura again and a jutsu pop in my head and i used it just out of a feeling that I would see her again if I used it. It was called Gedo Rinne Tensei no jutsu. Harashima nodded towards Sarbatori that he will take the next part. "Well it seems this jutsu can revived the dead that are recently dead so it revived her and everyone else who died recently but since our souls were bound to the earth I think it affected us too that best theory I have". All the others in the room nodded their heads agreed that this what most likely happen.  
>"Okay now for your final question I think this will be the hardest for you to accept naruto-kun". Naruto notice the redhead's posture stiffen and had a worried look on her face. He didn't like that. He only saw her smile once and it was one of the greatest things he ever seen. So when she had a worried and sad look he just got more curious in who this woman was, would the answer be to hard for him to accept. After all that he had just learn. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sarbatori sighing.<br>"Naruto this is Kushina Uzumaki she died the night of the Kyuubi attack the day you were born". Naruto was shocked another Uzumaki. He didn't say a word and let his jiji continue. "Well Naruto this is your mother" he said as he couldn't find any other way to tell his adoptive grandson who she was. Kushina looked at the shocked face of Naruto waiting for him to respond. As the minutes pass her heart was in so much pain because Naruto wouldn't even say one word, she was fearful that he might hate her.  
>Naruto however was in deep thought he realized that this was the biggest thing he had ever been told. This woman next to him was his mother. Now he realized that his parents never abandoned him they died well at least he knew now that his mother couldn't take it the realization hit him he finally got to meet his mother. His eyes started to tear up. He threw himself towards his kasen and his crying turned into a full blown break down crying into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. He choked out a very muffled Kasen I can't believe i finally get to meet you. Kushina just sat there worried that her naruto-kun would hate her but then he hugged her and her heart started to beat faster and faster as she started to sooth him. When she heard him say "Kasen" she broke down as well and tears of happiness started to come to her eyes.<p>

**Well hope you like that one next is him getting training in his new abilities and a little romance begins. I'm going back and re editeding my first chapters to make them flow better and grammar of course hope it helps.**


End file.
